brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraseven 52
Ulraseven 52 is an Ultra Warrior from the Land Of Light in the Brothers Of War Multiverse. Although his family is unknown, it is heavily implied that he knew Ultraman Riavande’s family before they were murdered and that he had some connection to them. Alongside this, Ultraseven 52 has stated himself the following: “he is more of a brother to me than I could ever have”. This means that 52 doesn’t have a blood brother, but has a deep relationship with Riavande, almost to the point where Riavande is his brother. History TBA Profile Stats * Height: 95 Meters * Weight: 45,000 Tons * Age: 29,500 years old * Flight Speed: Mach 10 Abilities Weapons *52 Slugger: Similar to the original Ultraseven, Seven 52’s crest can be removed and used as a handheld or thrown blade. **Ultra Knock Tactics: Another similarity to the original, Ultraseven 52 can direct energy into the 52 Slugger before firing the weapon towards enemies. This has a combustible effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. *Capsule Monsters: Another similarity to the original, Ultraseven 52 can use capsules to summon kaiju to help him fight. Something worth noting, however, is that his are the same monsters used by Ultraseven: Miclas, Windom, and Agira. The theory humans came up with at first was that Ultraseven 52 uses clones of the monsters used by Ultraseven, but this actually turned out to not be the case. In fact, they are the upgraded Marquette versions of the monsters that were handed down to Ultraseven 52 by Ultraman Mebius before his departure. The upgraded part about them is they do not disappear after 1 minute of battle, similar to their original counterparts. Techniques Special *Wide Reija Shot: Ultraseven 52’s Ultra Beam. It is fired from an ‘L’ position, with his left arm vertical and his right arm horizontal. It can destroy monsters in one hit. **Triple Shot: The Wide Reija Shot can also be devided into three separate, smaller beams. *Emerium Ray: A green beam of energy from the beam lamp on his forehead. It can destroy monsters in one hit, although it also has a more commonly used variant that cuts through the opponent. *52 Arrow Shot: Seven 52 can fire an energy arrow from his hands to cut through his opponents. **52 Double Arrow: Seven 52 can simultaneously launch two smaller versions of the 52 Arrow Shot. *52 Ray-Lance: An energy javelin that Ultraseven 52 can throw in order to slice through his enemy. *Shooting Beam: Ultraseven 52 can fire a beam from his hands by placing his outer fingertips together with his palms facing the ground. Unlike most Ultra Beam finishers, it is fired rotated 90 degrees from the position at which the hands face (to fire the beam, Seven 52 places his hands together horizontally, but the beam is vertically fired). Can destroy monsters in a single hit. *Ultra 52 Fireball: Seven 52 can charge his hands with energy and shoot a barrage of fireballs. Physical *52 Moonsault Kick: Seven 52 can charge his foot with energy and proceeds to jump to an amazing height of 10,000 meters, and kicks his opponent. Although it usually cannot destroy enemies in a single use, it can still deal heavy damage. **52 Corkscrew Kick: Seven 52 can also charge both feet with energy and performs the same jump and kick. *52 Moonsault Punch: Ultraseven 52 can charge his fist with energy to increase the power of his punch. *Body Spark:If restrained by an enemy, Seven 52 can release a pulse of electricity to release himself. *Ultra V Barrier: By crossing his arms, Seven 52 deflects an attack *Flying Mare: Seven 52 picks up the enemy and swings them around. 'Transformation' Taikan uses the Ultra 52 Eye to transform into Ultraseven 52 by pressing a button on it after placing it in front of his eyes. Upon the device’s activation, Taikan is covered by light, with an image of red smoke appearing before Ultraseven 52 rises from within a cyan background with violet lights around the edges. Credits *Seven 52’s current design was made by Furnozilla on the Ultra-Fan Wiki. Category:Ultras Category:Ultras from the Land Of Light Category:Ultraman Riavande Category:Ultras from after the New Generation Category:Fan Ultras